Just Another Hero
by Ms. Mio
Summary: The Titans meet a new girl after she beats, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. The girl is odd and different from many meta humans they have met before. What happens when her past follows her to her new home. RavenxOC


**Hello my foxy readers.**

**So many of you may not know but I love Teen Titans. One of my favorite cartoons ever (favorite paring is Jinx and Raven by the way ). I love Raven so much it's also creepy.**

**I don't own Teen Titans or any characters. Only Zero.**

**Enjoy.**

The day was warm, not a cloud in sight and the sun shined happily upon the people of Jump City. Peacefully quiet with people just out and about, shopping or hanging out with friends.

It was a day that the Teen Titans tried to enjoy as much as they could before some villain ruin it. Though Raven just wanted to stay home in the dark and read a few books, her friends dragged her out.

They were at their favorite spot, a pretty well known pizzeria. They took their usual table out on the balcony and waited for their pizzas. Beast Boy and Cyborg started to fight playful over who won in their latest match in some video game. "No way dude! I totally beat you!" Beast boy laughed and was about to jump onto the bigger teenager when a flash of red caught his eyes. He looked toward the balcony doors and his jaw fell open and his eyes widen.

The others were confused from the look on the green boy's face and looked over at the doors too.

There stood a tall girl around nineteen, she had short cherry red hair with teal highlights, her eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses, her skin was pale and flawless. She wore a black wife-beater, fitting dark blue jeans, black and green sneakers and a black and red jacket. The girl walked over to the table beside the Titan's, she was carrying a zombie themed backpack.

The super heroes stared at the girl, she was quiet beautiful yet handsome.

Unlike the other Titans Raven felt more from the girl. The girl's emotions were so strong she could taste them the warm chocolate of happiness, bitterness of sorrow, blank loneliness, and fear, sweet yet sour. She growled quietly were no one could hear her, she looked down and went back to reading her book.

The girl felt the stares, at first she ignored them but now they were just getting annoying. She looked up and only saw two of the teens staring at her. The green boy and the big, muscular robotic man. She gave them a grin showing off perfect, white teeth and sharp canines "is there something on my face?"

The two boys blushes "n-no just pretty sure we never saw you around," the green boy said.

The girl nodded "true, true oh! Your pizzas are coming," the red head said pointing. The team looked up just as the waiter walked up with two pizzas.

When the plates were placed down, Cyborg and Beast Boy dig right in. The girl chuckled and started looking through her backpack '_people here are so weird.'_

Then the peaceful day came right to an end, a loud explosion made the girl drop her bag and made the Titans jump up. They ran over to the railing of the balcony and saw three teenagers. Robin growled "Titans," before he could finish his trade mark line, the tall red haired ran over and did a front flip over the railing, shocking the super heroes.

She landed on the balls of her feet and ran off toward the three thieves with inhuman speed. The Teen Titans quickly followed after her.

~o~

Jinx smirked as she and her two teammates rob the jewelry store. "I was really hoping I won't run into trouble but the Gods never listen," the pink haired quickly turned toward the unfamiliar voice. Her heart beat picked up when she saw the beautiful redhead "whoa," she whispered to herself.

Mammoth went charging at the girl and surprising everyone else she also charged. She rammed her shoulder right into Mammoth's gut and sent him flying across the room. The Titans got there just in time just as Gizmo fired rockets at the teen, she dodged them with ease and grace. Pulling off her metal ring it grew into a huge ring blade, she threw it at the small boy, he screamed as he quickly dodged it. That was enough for the girl to get close and rip the backpack off the bald boy and break it, leaving him harmless.

The Titans were surprised, Robin smirked glad to know the new girl had some type of weapon. He had to fine out if she had anymore and how that ring blade worked.

The redhead held up her hand and the ring blade flew back to her hands. She looked at Jinx as the blade turned back into a small ring, Jinx smirked as she formed pink hexes in her hands. The pink haired girl threw them at the unknown hero who once again dodge the attacks with ease. Expect for the last hex which hit the right side of her head. Her sunglasses flew off of her face as she fell to the ground, Jinx panic a little, she didn't mean to hit the redhead. The girl slowly rose up turning her head toward the other girl, Jinx's breath was caught in her throat.

The girl's eyes were different colors, the left was a gold honey and the right was blazing, dark hot pink. She got up with a small grin "I know freaky right? But you're the same with those kitty eyes." Jinx blushed a little "you judging me?" the girl snorted "of course not I'm a meta too," she said with a sly smirk. Jinx raised a curious eyebrow "oh really? Then show me some power redhead."

The Titans were once again surprised by this new visitor now they were just curious of her power. The teenager girl smiled softly "alright but don't cry if you get hurt."

She drew back her fist and punched the air, flames shot out and Jinx quickly rolled out of the way with wide eyes "holy shit!" The tall redhead came running at Jinx with amazing speed and rammed right into her like she did with Mammoth. The thief flew into the wall, she yelled out in pain as she hit it.

The tall teen walked over and kneeled in front of Jinx, taking her chin and lifted up her head "I'm sorry, maybe we'll met later on." Jinx little out a small groan before passing out.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Beast Boy shouted and he ran up to the girl. He smiled really big at her "I'm Beast Boy! Who are you? Where did you come from?"

The other four teens walked up, Robin stepped forward and held out a hand "hey there, I'm Robin that was some amazing skills."

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Zero…sorry about the damage," she shook Robin's hand.

Robin smiles a bit bigger "well thank you Zero for taking out these guys and don't worry we cause a lot more."

Zero nods and just as she pulled her hand away Starfire picked her up into a bone crushing hug "and I'm Starfire! It is nice to make another friend!" The redhead let out a breathless laugh and the alien princess let go of her.

Cybrog walked up and patted her shoulder "nice to meet ya the name's Cybrog."

Zero looked toward the last and quietest teen, Raven looked up and right into Zero's different colored eyes. They just stared at each other until the dark teen finally sighed "Raven," she said before turning away.

The redhead chuckled a little "well it was nice to meet you guys but I got to go," she started to walk away but the black haired boy stopped her. She looked at Robin a bit confused "I don't really ask this without getting a background but would you like to stay at the tower?" Zero hummed "the tower? You mean that huge T?" Raven huffed "what else?"

Zero pouted "you don't have to be mean about it…sure I really don't trust hotels," she said with a shrugged of her shoulders. Beast Boy cheered and ran out of the jewelry store while Cybrog, Starfire, and Raven followed him. Robin grab the taller girl's shoulder "great, just know this you'll have to answer some questions," Zero frowned but nod her head.

The Titans and the new girl walk to the T car but Zero stopped and she slapped her forehead. "Shit I also forgot my book bag," she said.

Beast Boy smiled "I'll get it for you," he said about to change but Zero stopped him "nah, I can get it."

She rubbed her hands together before running at the pizzeria, she jumped really high into the air. She grabbed onto the railing of the balcony then pulled herself up and over.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who just saw that," Cybrog said in shock.

Zero soon came back, she did a front flip off of the railing and landed gracefully on the balls of her feet. She straighten up with a grin on her face "alright I'm ready now," she held up her book bag. Beast Boy was gapping at her "y-you just jumped up and off of a twelve foot drop!"

The red head looked at B.B. then up at the balcony "oh…I guess you're right," she shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the T car.

Raven frowned, she didn't like the idea of bring a strange to the Tower but there was no use to speak against it. The others were already welcoming the girl with open arms but something wasn't right about Zero. The red head was hiding something, something dark, it showed easily through her emotions. Raven grabbed Robin's shoulder, he looked at his dark teammate "we need to be careful, something isn't right about her," she said quietly. Robin frowned, he knew Raven didn't just open her arms to anyone and could see their emotions but she just doesn't go on ahead and say someone is evil. The boy wonder looks at Zero then back at Raven "don't worry I'll keep an eye on her."

~o~

Zero whistled as she looked around the common room "nice place you got here," she saw Robin waiting for her over by the couch. She sighs "right the questions," she walked over and hopped over the couch, landing on it with a small huff "fire away captain."

"Where are you from?" he asked.

Zero looked at her nails in boredom "a small town call Darkvill, unknown to the world so don't waste your time looking for it." Robin's eyes narrowed now understanding why Raven felt odd about this girl.

The boy wonder sighed then asked "alright then, any family?"

Zero nods "two little sisters and a father, mother disappeared long time ago, don't know where to sadly." Robin raised an eyebrow but didn't pry any father "why did you come here?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders "just ended up here, I wanted to leave Darkvill so I did, didn't know where I was going."

"You're lying."

Zero looks at Raven confused and a bit scared "and how would you know?" she asked. Raven kept a blank face "empathy," she said simply and Zero's eyes widen "shit."

Robin frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest, Zero sighed "alright, some men are after me, I can't tell you why but maybe later on when I fully trust you." Robin looks at Raven, the dark Titan nods "alright come with me I'll show you to your room," he said. The taller girl got up and followed the leader out of the common room.

Zero looks around as she and Robin walked down the hallway. The black haired boy looked at her then forward again "if you tell us we can help you," he said softly. The redhead smiled at him "I know but right now isn't the right time, sides they don't know where I am." Robin stops and he turn towards Zero "and how would you know that?"

"I wouldn't be here if they did," she said was a small frown. Robin nods then kept on walking "alright then but just know we'll help no matter what, I can tell you're not a bad person."

Zero snorted "well Raven seems to disagreed," she said her smile came back. The leader also smiled a bit "she doesn't trust many people, we were already betrayed once so she's just being careful."

The taller girl rolled her eyes "whatever you say."

They walked up onto another floor, Zero sees they past a room that said Terra on it but didn't ask who it was. Robin walked to the end of the hallway and open the door on the right. "This is were you'll be staying," Zero peeked inside.

The room was pretty big, three of the walls were dark red, one was made of glass and faced out toward the city. The carpet was fluffy and black, the bed was queen size and up against the left wall in the top corner, facing the door. There was a desk against the right wall, a door beside it, a big flat screen TV hanging from the wall and facing the bed. Another door on the left side leading into a private bathroom.

Robin smirks a bit seeing the big smile on Zero's lips "welcome to your new home Zero."

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
